What is the greatest common factor of $7$ and $10$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(7, 10) = {?}$
The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $7$ and $10$ The factors of $7$ are $1$ and $7$ The factors of $10$ are $1$ $2$ $5$ , and $10$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $7$ and $10$ is $1$. $\operatorname{gcf}(7, 10) = 1$